


Interlude

by likeshining



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M, iwa-chan curses about twice, unstated fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeshining/pseuds/likeshining
Summary: The sea's always called himSo vast and deep, it's where he always thought he'd find peace(un)Surprisingly, serenity comes from someplace else





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> To people who know me for my skk fics: hi this is probably a surprise. who would've thought I'd be able to produce something not BSD LOL 
> 
> To people who came from the tag: hello~ I hope you enjoy. This is a result of me falling in love with bee's hc that Oikawa loves the sea. You can find her twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/aakaaashi)
> 
> Music recommendation: [Last Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYVhgRLEMBs)

“So, this is where you were. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

The soft, almost wet sand mutes the sound of footsteps, yet the beach keeps a reminder imprinted across its shores- a single trail followed by a second pair of shoes. Seeing no way out, he tilts his head and stares back with wide eyes.

 

“And why would you be looking for me, Iwa-chan. Is it because you missed me?”

 

Silent as the cold forest, emerald irises blink and from them, Oikawa swears he hears the rustling of leaves.

 

Fortunately, the spell breaks once his company scoffs. The same playful banter shortly follows.

 

“As if I’d miss you, dumbass,” Iwaizumi shoots back. “What are you even doing here? Didn’t you hear it was going to rain.”

 

A typical response, Oikawa notes; a short comment followed by a subtle form of worry. He’s never really had much to say to the second half which is why he opts to ignore it.

 

The same routine, an unchanging system- or so he chooses to believe.

 

“Will that always be your reply?” the brunet asks with a playful smile. “You’re so mean, Haijime.”

 

“And water is wet, Oikawa.”

 

Burying his hands deeper into the cold sand, he stretches out his fingers as if touching to touch the ocean’s soul when a gentle warmth touches his shoulder.

 

“Come on. Staying out here will just make us both sick.”

 

He nods in agreement; the only sign showing that he’s heard given how brown eyes return to the lull of the sea.

 

“And sick it will make you,” Oikawa says. “I don’t get sick remember.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes fondly yet still rolls them.

 

“Yes, I’m aware. Stupidity is the only virus you'll ever get.”

 

(Oikawa pouts at that.)

 

“To think you haven’t changed even after thirteen years.”

 

Resting his hand against his chest, the former setter throws on a hurt look.

 

“How will I survive more of this?”

 

Iwaizumi snorts but sits next to him all the same.

 

“I’m sure you’ll live.”

 

A subtle grin touches the other’s lips.

 

“You’ve gotten this far.”

 

Catching the look with both eyes, the unwavering forest returns and clashes with the everchanging sea. It takes a while before Oikawa remembers to breathe.

 

“Say, Iwa-chan…”

 

Fabric rustles beside him and grains of sand fall from brushed off clothes.

 

“What is now, Oikawa.”

 

Also shaking the sand from his hands, the brunet brings his knees to his chest and gazes into the horizon.

 

“What do you see?”

 

Before them, grey clouds roll across the sky, taking away the sun’s previous light and a distant call of thunder echoes beyond the horizon.

 

Iwaizumi lightly shivers.

 

“The coming of a storm.”

 

Oikawa’s shoulders sag once the tension’s released from them.

 

“So, you think so too.”

 

(And it’s true, he says to himself. The changing tides come and go and just like that, they’ll also-)

 

Sudden warmth against his skin brings him out of his thoughts. One minute Oikawa’s staring at the sea, then looking into the depths of green the next.  

 

“…what?” he asks all while trying to keep his voice steady.

 

“You’re overthinking again, aren’t you Shittykawa.”

 

Read completely through, he tries to play it off with a laugh even when knowing there really wasn’t much of a point.

 

“Nonsense, Iwa-chan. Everything I do and think of is very concise.”

 

Iwaizumi lets go of his face in favor of dragging him to his feet.  

 

“Uh-huh, sure. The ex-captain of the Seijoh volleyball team has never overthought before.”

 

A subtle tug meets on his arm and same forest-dwelling eyes return.

 

“Come on.”

 

The tug turns into a pull.

 

“Nothing’s going to change.”

 

Hitting the waves, spots of sunlight break through the lingering layer of clouds and slowly push them away yet the doubt lingers still.

 

“…you sure?”

 

Shoe-prints mark the sand once more, one leading and one following after.

 

“Of course, Tooru.”

 

Peace brought by three words, grey skies part and the two storms finally die down with the calming of the ocean’s waves.

 

“I can’t think of a reason why it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can now rest in peace after finally having written a fic for my favorite hq ship 
> 
> *rolls back into skk hell*


End file.
